Stay Away
by PimpGodOfSwag
Summary: When Corex is sick of the treatment he gets from everyone at his school he finally gives up and gets taken in to be specially trained.


There I was sitting. Not that I could do much else. I mean I could slightly shift my position to raise my hand and ask to go to the bathroom. But I would a. be rejected immanently, or b. be purposely ignored. For me it was a 50 50 chance. And after the amazing response from my teacher I would lightly place my fair skinned hand on the desk and re-position myself ever so slightly back to my old position and then to rub it in my face another kid would raise their hand, ask to go to the bathroom and then get permission from the would then most likely shoot me an annoying look and proceed to go film themselves jerking off next to the door outside, whist making sex noises as loud as they can. Great right? Now than lets move on.

As I said I was sitting there I had on black high tops with a cherry red lined inside and a red bottom too. Now after my pointless,but outstandingly vivid, description of shoes I just must say more pointless descriptions. I also wore black jeans with chains looping around each pocket. I had on a grey belt with a silver belt buckle. Along with that I had on a black t-shirt and plain red hoodie lined with white on the inside.

"Mr. Sythes, care to explain how to find every single number in PI?", said the "great and powerful" Mr. Burns

I thought for a second, wait we where not even learning about PI! I would be embarrassed if I answered because he would say it was wrong even if by some miracle I got it right, and if I didn't talk at all then I would get guess what? Detention! Shocker right? So I answer the start aleck way.

"Sir, I don't know the correct answer to this seemingly random question, because we are not learning about PI, nor have we ever had to. So if you are asking me to answer this knowing I can't then I would have to think of it as a trick question, but if fore say it was not a trick question then it would have to be the result of bullying a student. So I know you must be testing me to see if I was paying attention, and would never try to mentally or physically hurt a minor knowing you could lose your job and damage your reputation as a teacher." I said smirking on the inside.

He processes it for a moment in the tiny orange brain of his and responds with, "Uhm.. yes of coarse but next time I would hope you know the answer at least."

Then the bell rings, thank Notch school was now out, and I COULD PEE!

I go to my locker first and open it up while saying the "directions" in my head, _spin all the way around once to 14, spin opposite way twice to 43, carefully back to 37. _Done. I open the faded darkish blue locker to have my head shoved in by another kid. It most likely wasn't even a bully, just some random kid walking by. I but my hands on the two lockers on either side of me and push my head out. I pull out my black backpack and stuff in a few books and while shutting my locker zip up my backpack and loosely hang it over one shoulder.

I quickly make my way to the bathroom and yeah do all that. After washing my hands I look up in the mirror at myself. I start messing around with my red hair to make it look better but it ends up looking worse because it is now showing the black underneath of it. I was already made fun of enough for being a red head head with literal red hair, not orange. I fixed my hair to make it loo the same as before and look at my eyes. Another thing people teased me about. I had radiant white eyes that could be seen from a mile away. The only normal thing I had body wise was well, my body. It was average size, but you could tell I was muscular. _  
_

As I was looking at my "godly" body, a guy named Delro walks in. I see a wicked smile appear on his face in the mirror when he sees me.

"He there Corexxx, how was your day today", he hisses at me.

I feel the urge to punch him right then and there, but I would take the blame for everything even if he blew me up. His black eyes pierced through me like knifes as he waited for my answer.

"Like always", I answer with no emotion and grab my backpack slinging it over one shoulder and make my way to the bathroom door leading outside.

Before I can get to the door Delro quickly sidesteps in front of me. His Green face inches from mine now.

"Why leave so soon, we could do many fun thingsss in here," he says slyly while tackling me to the ground. I show little resist knowing that if he got what he wants I wouldn't get in trouble and he would leave me alone soon. Suddenly he rolls under me and STARTS KISSING ME!?

I try to get away from the creepers lips but he will not let got, then he forces my hands on his head and lets go.

"MR. SYTHES WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DELRO", a voice that takes me a second to recognize.

Oh god this makes since now why he kissed me, the principle was standing right there watching me looking like I was forcing his son to make out with me on the school bathroom floor. I knew Delro would get away with it because the few times he got caught doing something it was never like this. I then felt Delro's wicked smile spread across is face.

"DAD, you have to help me I never asked for this, I don't want to ever Corex again", he exclaims at his dad putting on his best "help me I'm scared voice" he can.

**-Later-**

I walked out of the brick school building as I recalled my punishment. Suspend for 1 month. GREAT, just freiking GREAT. As I got a few feet further away from the school I turned around, now walking backwards. The giant brick block like structure had a blue banner reading "Dudious Academy" with its emblem below it. The emblem was of a shield separated into four quadrants. In the quadrants contained one thing each. The top left was a creeper head, the top right a skeleton head, the bottom left a zombie head, and the bottom right a spider head. the heads where the color of gold, and under each head said a word all four making up the school policy that they "follow". Under the creepers was "Justice" _l__ie. _Under the skeleton it said "Intelligence"_ l__ie_. Under the zombie it said "Caring" _lie. _And lastly under the spider it said "Strong-willed" _lie._

I looked at this banner with pure disgust. They only thing that held me here was my mothers will, and my best, and only, friend Ast.

I sighed as I walked home . I usally qalked with Ast but she was sick. Now that I think about it she has been sick for quite a while. Maybe I shoud vist her today.

**So what did you think of my very first chapter? I am new at this so all advice is appreciate :3. Well bye.**

**-PimpGodOfSwag**


End file.
